Omnineutrality
The power to be universally and infinitely neutral. Ultimate form of Neutral Embodiment. Also Called * All-Neutrality * Perfect Neutrality * Source of All Neutrality * Transcendent Neutrality * True Neutrality Capabilities Omnineutrality (“all-neutral”) is the power to have no limited boundary to neutrality, making them one of the most peaceful, powerful, yet ambiguous beings in all the cosmos. They come in two specific flavours like Omnimalevolence and Omnibenevolence. * Inherent Omnineutrality - the ability to perceive and adapt perfectly to fit any concept of neutrality. * Total Omnineutrality - the ability to be the perfect embodiment of neutrality, transcending any one concept of neutrality. The user has incomprehensible yet perfect neutrality compared to its lower level counterpart known as Neutral Embodiment. They can peacefully end absolutely any conflict that possibly exists, and they know the true values of neutrality. They can be infinitely patient, serious, forgiving, courageous, gentle, and even all polite in nature, though they are still amoral at best and can outright punish others regardless if they are evil, neutral, or even benevolent, at least they tend to do so temporarily. The most extinguishable trait is that while they are in charge of balancing all of the realities in their wake, they are totally in charge of the very morality that they stem from. Another unique case is that they have all neutrality-based powers compared with both Omnibenevolence and Omnimalevolence. What they risk doing however, is keeping all of creation and among anything else in existence in balance, especially whenever it comes to evil and good like lesser forms of neutrality does. Applications * Absolute Law Manipulation * Acceptance Embodiment * Apathy * Balance * Chaos Manipulation * Charity Embodiment * Chastity Embodiment * Compassion Embodiment * Corruption Immunity * Diligence Embodiment * Enhanced Wisdom * Evil Immunity * Forgiveness * Gentleness Embodiment * Good Immunity * Honesty Embodiment * Humility Embodiment * Indomitable Love * Love Embodiment * Order Manipulation * Panempathy * Patience Embodiment * Peace Inducement * Pure Heart * Pure Soul * Purification Immunity * Purity Embodiment * Reliability Embodiment * Sacrifice Embodiment * Salvation * Spiritual Assistance * Temperance Embodiment * Willpower Embodiment Associations * Balance Embodiment * Neutrality Force Manipulation * Charity Empowerment * Chastity Empowerment * Diligence Empowerment * Neutral Empowerment * Morality Empowerment * Morality Manipulation * Omniscience * Peace Empowerment * Spiritual Perfection * Strong Heart * Supernatural Priest Physiology * Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology Limitations *Can be affected by Omni Corruption Inducement unless the user has Meta Power Immunity. *Even the slightest evil or good action will banish this power from the user. *The user would may have to remain apathetic. *Powerful users of Omnimalevolence or Omnibenevolence may overwhelm the user. Known Users *Grand Zeno/Omni-King (Dragon Ball Super) *Jergal (Forgotten Realms) *Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) *Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Death (Mythology) *The Childlike Empress (The Neverending Story) *Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) *Sibylla (Winx Club) *Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery File:Zen'ou-sama.png|Grand Zeno/Omni-King (Dragon Ball Super) has to be a truly neutral being with the power to erase anything from existence as he chooses to, as long as he has a good reason for it. File:L-sama.jpg|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) is a Monotheistic Deity that makes sure the cosmic balance is stable and functional. File:TheTruth.jpg|Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is in charge of the entire omniverse and purely and truly neutral. File:Living Tribunal.jpg|Being second to the One-Above-All, the Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) is the most powerful judge on multiversal level. File:Grim Reaper.jpg|Death (Mythology) is not on the side of God or Lucifer. Balancer H.png|Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is truly yet pure neutral, and as a result, she deserves the title to be the best balancer in the cosmos. Sibylla's_beauty.jpg|Sibylla (Winx Club) is bound to her role of Fairy of Justice to neutral in matters concerning good and evil. The dungeon master.jpg|The Luminous Being (Forgotten Realms) is a purely yet truly neutral Monotheistic God that is considered to be simultaneously, all cold and all kind-hearted in nature, and makes sure the cosmic balance remains in check. Jergal.jpg|As the Lord of the End of Everything, Jergal's (Forgotten Realms) viewpoint sees everything as transitory, whether good or evil, life or death, beginning or ending, creation or destruction. All that is important is the conclusion that he represents, as he serves no side and is equal to all. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power